User talk:Talmire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Corpse Party Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuya Kizami page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Yep, maybe you're right, but when i added the page of Yuki, i decided to add the other ghosts. It had passed a bit since i played and i didn't remember very well, so i went to see on a website (i forget which) who said that she died in that way... if i have done a mistake i'm sorry... When i wrote "chapter three" i meant that in the game it represents the third chapter. The image only shows the first four chapters, but, as you said, they are six in total. I got the information by reading the manga. Sorry for the mistake of "musume". I read the chapter 17 and i tought it was over. By the way, it was released an other chapter. It's an extra (in fact the number is 10,5). Of course! It's a honor. For what concerns blood drive it was revealed just the first chapter (or at least to purports to be). After the accident and the death of Hinoe, Ayumi ask to Naomi to go home. When they come, they discover that Hinoe was waiting them. When she saw their surprised face she ask what's happened. After the explanation (i don't remember what they said) Hinoe say: "So, Mayu was a victim of Tenjin elementary school, right?" and Ayumi nods and sits on the couch. the spin-off Corpse Party U2 isn't a horror game. It's set during Sachiko's Birthday. On this day her the power decreases and all the victims resurrect to celebrate her birthday with (probably) a serie of mini-game. P.s. Can you speak italian too (It was perfect!)? Ti saluto, Ganzo. P.p.s. Sorry for the delay... This explain a lot... (i didn't know the signature). Well...sorry... (DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE! IT'S A SPOILER!!)Andreitaliano94 19:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. sorry if I'm looking like a nuisance, but I like this game very much and you two seems to know a lot, so thanks for always answering me Terya 21:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya The hidden power of Google Translate XD Terya 21:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya well, it was a bit messy, but at least, the meaning was understandable I know some, and I use the translator if I have problems while spelling words I don't remember or which I don't know. However I have the feeling sometimes I do mistakes concerning the verbs, because I usually write in english without thinking to much about them Terya 22:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya hi there thought i would say thank you for the reply about how to add templates , being the first wikia i have joined i'm still trying to get my head around a few things the main 2 are templates and pictures more importantly where to find them but if need be i can always ask for help but likewise thank you again anyway i noticed that Yoshikaze doesn't have a page so thats something to crack on with until next time see ya around Chaosraven 05:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hm regarding the yoshikaze page i can create it but only question is should i use the character template because aside from the history of the character revealed in game we don't exactly have all the additional information that the other characters have? .i mean when i create the page i will spilt it between when he was alive and when he become sachiko's undead servant, also i will add a spoiler warning because some of his back story i.e the murders is actual in game story so it makes sence.Chaosraven 15:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The various websites say that the manga is arrived to the third volume but not all. Some of them speak only of "chapter", so i'm not sure and i deleted it, i'll do some deepening to make sure of this.Andreitaliano94 15:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ok just image and text alright i'll do my best Chaosraven 15:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Talmire, I saw you left a message on Andreitaliano's talk page. Actually I'm the one who wrote that the volumes of musume are 3. I have found images of the cover on google and also scans of the pages (the owner's of those sites themself put them under the name "Volume 3 Ch.X"), that's why I change the number from 2 to 3. And it should also be the last one. Terya 18:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Terya oh sorry then, my fault to understand which manga you were talking about.Terya 18:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Terya hm i guess Yoshikaze could be classed as a ghost considering the whole hes dead thing but i don't think ghost is the right word maybe ghoul or lich perhaps but by all means yeah i think he can be added to the ghost category.Chaosraven 20:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm the one who made that spoiler template, but I put it in the cursed doll page first. probably the wiki, or most likely someone else, put it also on the "Yui Shishido" page Terya 17:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Terya I edited other wiki's spoiler template to see how they were made. Actually I wanted to add also an image, but I didn't have enough time to find out how to do that. At least I managed to change the colors, so we don't have to use the '''*SPOILER WARNING* '''again Terya 18:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Terya "I'm gonna butter up my pooper" - Seiko XD Anyway I was thinking about this one however if we don't find out how to put it in the template, it will be kind of useless and now I don't have time to search somethink about it. Anyway, as you said, at least is different. XD just kidding about the quote XD Terya 19:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't say i do unfortunately as i didn't know what remotejoy was until a quick google search ago but it seems like tutorials are available for it best thing i would suggest is searching for a tutorial vid on youtube or a similar site. Apologises i couldn't be of much help. Chaosraven 03:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for revising the part I wrote about yuka's story. damn, I noticed some mistakes you corrected that I could have easily avoided, (like the stairs one) I will try to be more careful next time Terya 09:55, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'll remove it. But then... should we also make a page on the original Corpse Party?Andreitaliano94 12:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep :) and it was also easier than I thought. Now I have to search for different images for the spoiler template for the pc 98 version and the BoS one Terya 10:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) XD Thanks Terya 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for holding the community discussion before making your request. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) D: You have Steam? MUST ADD YOU!!! 07:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Damn Internet, who logs me out for no reason >:( anyway I repeat MUST ADD YOU ON STEAM Terya 07:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Talmire, can you delete the photo called "Ayumi's Darkening"? I made it because Andreitaliano asked me to do it, but the one I'm asking you to delete has a white line on the right, which I removed in the one called "Ayumi's Darkening(2)". Terya 17:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question Talmire. Most of my stories does equal to fan fiction. As for the story set itself i am planning on the stories to interlink with one another, an example being characters or plot from the first short being mentioned in the second or final story, also for the ghosts a myth/legend will explain their backstory in the form of a rhyming poem all in all being my first attempt at trying to write a horror story i hoping it will turn out well, that is when i overcome my current writers block that is. Chaosraven 17:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all sorry about the delay of response i went off to do other things. Also The Filler Content you mention is also a weakness of mine for me though its more the connection between the main sections of story, the most recent example for me is part between the character in my first story leaving college with the ghostly item and then entering the heavenly host dimension of his own home i.e run down, damaged ,abandoned etc. Secondly, the idea and concept of your story idea seems like a very believable scenario and i expect the game player in your story may have to defend himself againist the others at some point due to the mistrust. Overall very good idea hope it goes well. Thirdly, while i do have some of my first story written i am hesitent to put it in a blog for now. Please understand that most of my stories are for personnal use and i am kinda afraid of posting it in case i'm hit with a copyright lawsuit or something, i know its sounds silly but for now i'll wait until i can get the first story done but it might be a while. Finally ... um... i'm not sure if it can be done on the wikia but for some reason the thought of a corpse party RP among the wikia members seems to be in my mind don't ask me why but something about picking your place in the group and seeing your choices not only affect you but others as well seems interesting. For now though i'll continue to slowly make my way towards that devoted badge.Chaosraven 00:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the image you just posted.... I see what you did there XD Terya 20:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Really? That is a good news, let's hope for the best, because I can't wait for it Terya 20:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol you are right, without the picture is not the same thing (http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/i-see-what-you-did-there.png) if you don't know the meaning of this ragecomic then act as if I said nothing whoa, watch out for spoilers, anyway fortunatly I already saw that picture on google. what are they planning to do with it? pedo scenes in corpse party? Terya 18:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, master Talmire, i could add more for what concerns the page of Hinoe, but she hasn't done anything special in Book of Shadows. If i have to insert more details i could talk about Blood Drive which is the sequel of Book of Shadows, but, in this way, I make a really big spoiler. I also doubt that someone would correct what i write...Andreitaliano94 17:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hinoe appears in Book of Shadows, but she is not important for the story. Blood Drive is the Extra Chapter of Book of Shadows ( it's like the first chapter of a sequel and anticipates the next Corpse Party) where Hinoe plays a significant role.Andreitaliano94 17:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blood Drive is the name of the extra chapter of Book of Shadows and is also the name of the sequel. Blood Drive, how i said, is the first chapter of the next Corpse Party. That's why the sequel and the extra chapter have got the same name ( in truth "Blood Drive" is a provisional name. It wasn't confirmed yet). Andreitaliano94 17:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming admin! I don't check this enough and was starting to get worried the wiki. from I have seen you doing good here! Akay4 20:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Kizami's Harem That picture you have on your profile, the kizami one, is all a lie >:V I deny its existence. Dragonlord45 22:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well for starters... obviously the one who had the harem already is Satoshi. Second of all Kizami should only have a harem with the ghost or something twisted and crazy. Yes techniqually there is 1 ghost in that but still D:<. Kizami should only have harem if its with people that are just as twisted as him. Dragonlord45 22:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Apologises for my comments taking a while to load also i was responding to a few comments on the 2u page still though my final though on that game is that the chance of it leaving japan is below 1% Chaosraven 02:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Talmire um just a quick question i would like to ask ... Would it be ok to use your youtube vids of corpse party to get images of Ayumi for her page's story section? i thought i best ask first as there are your videos after all. Ayumi only needs two images as far as i know the one with the crazy grin and the other one being the panty shot picture. Chaosraven 00:42, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah i see thank you for the tip about best quality images, actually you bring up a good point about image stacking but the thing is those are the only two CG's of Ayumi in blood covered. Hm ok i'll ask you this... out of the two pictures (the wild grin one and the panty shot one) which one do you think would look better on the page? As for the other picture maybe i could add a shot of when Yoshiki dives into the pool to rescue her after she becomes possessed perhaps as it kinda relates to Ayumi. Finally sorry about the delay in response i was side tracked looking up UK anime release dates on some anime i recently brought and playing the new penny arcade game. Chaosraven 19:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ok will do. I think overall there are a general lack of character CG's in blood covered i'm not sure if book of shadows improves the number but then again its a case of waiting for a release to find out. Still i think book of shadows save image function will be fun to use, especially on a bad end image. I will crack on and add the images after i have finished typing up Ayumi's story then after the images have been added it will be the long and precise task of spell checking and proof reading to make sure it makes sense. Chaosraven 21:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately i don't know where to begin with fixing the image to display correctly, but i have noticed it seems to happen sometimes, other times the image is of Ayumi. Also i notice that this isn't the only page that has this problem. Sayaka ooue's page does it as well as in sometimes its a picture of Sayaka and other times its the picture used in the book of shadows spoiler tag. I'm not sure how to go around fixing it but it might be a case of reuploading the main image of the character in order to make it stick but then again it may not work and could make things worse. Chaosraven 09:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm... it seems to happen by page scrolling via the read more section of the pages and page jumping from there. i noticed it happen to another page as well. Try hoping around the wikia that way and see what happens when to go to and from Ayumi's page just to test it. It might just be my machine but i'm not sure thats why i brought it up in case others had the same issue. If it turns out to be my machine only then i apologise for causing any undue alarm. Chaosraven 11:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Talmire, could you kindly delete the photo which shows Naomi who's killing Seiko? I've found the same image without the text at the bottom. Andreitaliano94 17:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC)